


The Last Dance

by leventhumps101



Series: Avenger Adventures: Stories from SHEILD [1]
Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Death, Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leventhumps101/pseuds/leventhumps101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes to get his dance with Peggy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for this fandom. I hope you enjoy!

Steve had been putting this off since he found out that Peggy was not dead. When Steve had seen the file he had been filled with joy. The love of his life was alive! But then he began to worry. What if she’s moved on? Or blames me for leaving? What if she is sick and can’t remember me? But eventually he realized that he could never be truly happy unless he went to her. So Steve took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. 

An old woman opened the door, looked Steve right in the eyes, and said, “You’re late.”

~

As promised, Peggy showed Steve how to dance, and also as promised, Steve was terrible. He stepped on her feet and tripped over his own. By the end of the night Steve was only slightly better than at the beginning. After dancing, they sat down and caught up. At the end of the night Steve told Peggy that he would see her again the next day. She just smiled.

~

The next morning Steve was awoken by the phone ringing. It was Peggy’s son Phil. She was dead. It turned out Peggy had been struggling with cancer for years. She was holding on because she had known that Steve was out there and she wanted to see him one last time. Her last words were, “It’s time for me to be late.”


End file.
